starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sate Pestage
Sate Pestage was a long-time advisor and right-hand man to Palpatine, and one of the few people who truly knew him. Serving Palpatine from his days as a senator on Naboo, Pestage rose alongside him, becoming an advisor to Palpatine as Supreme Chancellor, and then Grand Vizier of the Galactic Empire. During the time of the Galactic Republic, Pestage did much of Palpatine's covert work, from espionage to murder. As Grand Vizier, he controlled the day-to-day operations of the Empire by the time of the Battle of Hoth. He also served as Palpatine's assistant, tasting the Emperor's food for poisons, managing his schedule, and screening his calls. After Palpatine's death at the Battle of Endor, Pestage assumed control of Imperial Center and the Empire. The Imperial Ruling Council, of which Pestage led as Grand Vizier, saw to seat Pestage on the vacant Imperial throne. This did not go over well with the Imperial Military and Imperial Intelligence, leading to several attempts to unseat Pestage. It was not until after the fall of Imperial Center and the defection of Sinar Fenes that the Imperial Ruling Council voted Pestage down from the throne, viewing him as incompetent. Nevertheless, Pestage continued to maintain a strong arm in Imperial matters throughout the Post-Endor Imperial power struggle and beyond into the rule of Bacharan Valak. Biography For Pestage's life prior to the start of Star Wars MUSH, visit his article on Wookieepedia. Running the Empire As Grand Vizier, Pestage was effectively running the day-to-day operations of the Empire prior to the Battle of Hoth as Palpatine focused more on matters pertaining to the Sith. When Palpatine was killed over Endor, Pestage immediately fell into a position of supreme authority. The Imperial Ruling Council on Imperial Center immediately set into motion plans to have Pestage take the throne, fearing that without a legitimate Emperor, the Empire would fracture into warring factions for control of the throne. Pestage's claim to the throne was immediately contested by those in the military and more prominently by one Ysanne Isard, Director of Imperial Intelligence. Isard herself plotted a coup against Pestage, attempting to assassinate the Grand Vizier. The plot was foiled and Isard executed; Pestage remained in control on Imperial Center. However, the death knells were sounding for his rule as the New Republic launched its invasion of the Imperial capital. Prior to the invasion, Pestage appointed Sinar Fenes to manage the defense of the capital, but Fenes betrayed the Empire and withdrew his support in order to wage his own attempt at claiming the throne. With Imperial Center collapsing, Pestage and the Ruling Council were holed up in the Imperial Palace, awaiting their imminent capture. Pestage considered suicide as the last minutes drew near, but was saved at the last moment by the arrival of a rescue force launched by [[ISD Tyrant|HIMS Tyrant]] and CompForce. Pestage was able to escape the falling capital to Dreven, where he established the Interim Ruling Council. Interim Rule On Dreven, it was decided Pestage was not fit to run the Empire, as blame was shifted to him for the fall of Imperial Center. Under the interim government, the role of Grand Vizier was phased out, and control of the Empire fell to the chair of the Interim Ruling Council. This role initially fell to Warlord Tagger, although this would shift every several months as the Post-Endor Imperial power struggle raged. Although Pestage was unable to achieve total control, his reputation enabled him to maintain a very powerful sway over the new interim government. Most decisions were not authorized without Pestage's prior approval. This was allowed because most chairman to rule the Council were weak-willed and easily controlled. The arrival of Wyth Skellheim, a dark side adept, changed the scenario for Pestage. He found himself unable to control the powerful Skellheim, whose powers with the Force enabled him to manipulate the more weak minded councilmen. Pestage bid his time, carefully allying himself with the right forces on the Council. This allowed Pestage to survive the various purges of the Council overseen by Skellheim and later by Alaric Darkstar. Empire Reborn With Bacharan Valak's ascension to the throne and the end of the Imperial power struggle, the role of Grand Vizier was returned. Pestage was returned to his role of Grand Vizier. As Grand Vizier, he was a vocal critic of Valak's Death Star III plan along with Ars Dangor, fearing it would bankrupt the ever dwindling Imperial treasury and lead to yet another monumental failure as its predecessors. His initial criticisms were put to rest as the Death Star III succeeded very well, destroying several planets and key Republic installations, and sending the Republic itself reeling back from fear and shock. However, the destruction of the Death Star III at Sluis Van proved Pestage right in the end, although he would have much preferred to remain in the wrong. Pestage continued to manage the Imperial Ruling Council throughout the Imperial Civil War and the subsequent and tumultuous War of the Throne, surviving both dire internal conflicts. He pledged his loyalty to whomever happened to be holding the throne, knowing full well that he had to continue his role as Grand Vizier in order to ensure stability and functionality in the Imperial government. He was one of the few to know of Aleister Vadim early on, pledging his loyalty to the dark master through Darth Malign. He worked to ensure Vadim's ascension to the throne, helping Malign end the reign of Darth Malus. However, with Malign's rise to power, the role of Grand Vizier was once more eliminated as Malign consolidated power in the government and military under his rule (and, in turn, to Vadim's rule). Nevertheless, Pestage continued to operate as a high-ranking adviser on the Ruling Council. With Vadim assuming more and more control behind the scenes, the position of Grand Vizier was put back into use as normalcy was returned to the Imperial government, brought about by the Imperial Blitzkrieg. Pestage hoped he would once again fill his old role, hoping Vadim would repay him for his loyalty, but was surprised to see the title passed to the younger and powerful Vassily Korolov. Pestage maintained his calm, keeping his anger at bay, and continued to perform his functions on the Imperial Ruling Council with quiet discontent, plotting for the future where he would one day regain his lost authority. Pestage, Sate Pestage, Sate From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.